union tales
by djfrison2007
Summary: read me asap


Union Tales/AJ and Perry/Lexington & Green:

_Union Tales/AJ and Perry/Lexington & Green:_

It was late on October 26, 4321 at the annual party/ball. The princess Whitenifer Wyatt was talking to her best friend Artemis Frankston. The princess went be AJ, she rules the Galaxy of the Moon terrifically. Since given to her by her grandfather, who got it from King Gregg Harland and Queen Lorene Blacktap Frizal. The gateway to earth was closed in 3054, only a few mutants and metas stayed behind. All seemed to be doing extraordinary things on earth, like Chris Redfire Stanwood.

Chris was a leader of a small group of metahumans in 3099. The teachers at Seasons University of Good in 3001. Then, in 4021 Angela a angel for GOD made a deal with two metas for a compation of good verses evil. The Queen and Original King were involved, and ten others including the two metas who came up with the idea. The Ultimate Fighters of Power orcuastrated by Tina Smith and Gregg Harland, her husband.

Torry Pierce, De'Andre GreyFox, and Jesse Mars were on the good side, which were later made chancellors by the queen, Lorene. She won as well as her new husband Gregg Harland, king of the galaxy of the Moon. They retired a few years once AJ started to run the kingdom, and then died. The main kingdom and its rulers were given powers, if they didn't already have some of their own. AJ's boyfriend Harry Redwood was talking to his exgirlfriend Terri Phantom. Terri and Harry were meant to be together.

Yet, he met AJ and was getting ready to marry her. She was talking to Artemis who touched her hand and had a vision. She sometimes got visions of people by touching their hands, or just reading their palms. Artemis Frankston left AJ, once she saw her best friend being turned evil and raising Miles Shadow from the dead. AJ wanted desperately to know what she saw, when she noticed her fiancée was gone at 3 in the morning. She went to his bedroom, where he was fucking Terri Phantom.

She swore he shall pay with his life; she left the kingdom and opened the gateway up breaking the only law. She went to earth at eight in the morning. Amara Lexington was with her boyfriend De'Andre Green, shopping for a necklace she saw in her prediction. She predicted he would propose, and he did. She accepted, and they told their friends who were shopping too. She told Angelo and Doris Brown, twins of Keith's family. Jimmy Grim and Chandlor Adams saw, Chandlor like themselves were metas.

There were only four left on earth, they were the only ones in New York. There was one guy in California, Chandlor was a magician / wizard. He cast a spell on the twins, to make them apreate life. He used fairy tales to teach them a less; he made her Cinderella and him Pinocchio. She experience being poor, and he was top only tell the truth or else he knew what would happen. He didn't like to tell the truth, so here for a chance for the liar and spoiled princess to change with magic. At the party still going on in the kingdom, Darwin Lewis, Paige Greenlake, Ralph Frison, Wendy Blacklight, Zachery Bryan, and Billy Worthington were descends of superheroes. They were talking about the two year old with great powers that came from two normal people, like themselves and the rest of the kingdom except the rulers. Glenn Union was the boy they speak of; he had two great and only powers. He could conjuryer things and banish things, he was greater then Darius Shawn Vornholt and Charley Gray combined some said.

His parents were Rufus Union and Barbara Perry. They were on vacation in some planet, as her brother Warren Perry watched his nephew. He was a great child wizard, and would be the new king some day. Back on earth, AJ saw a burning building, she used her power to freeze to freeze the building so she can get in safely and before anyone could die. She used her super speed to get up to the second story in seconds, then unfroze the building to get the people out, but she needed to hear them call for help. She used her super strength to knock into the building next door, to save these people's lives. She ran away from the scene of the crime and bumped into Daniel Kyle. The young man was in Cal, who had powers like herself. She asked him his name and powers. He told her Daniel Kyle and he could summon objects, walk threw walls, and block stuff like powers for example. She and he went to summon Miles Shadow from the dead. The grandson of Drake Serious Shadow was about to be brought to life.

He was son of Lana Shadow, was killed a week after birth and brought to life as a grown man in his twenties by Angela, the angel of GOD in 4021. Miles was powerless, so he feed off the two of them. He kept them alive, or he couldn't have any powers. So, this would have been pointless, since he detected all the metas were in the other world and not earth. He closed the gateway, as Artemis snuck out. Miles explained to the two he loved chaos and to be the one to cause it. It ascended corruptly out of him, a dark powerful force of madness. And he was hard of such things. I thrill it, again and again! It is complete freedom and causes great destruction within, which I love. He shot thunderpunches at the city, after absorbing all the human life out of everyone in the city.

Chandlor released his spell on the twins at noon, at the Fryber & Brown University. Amara was at the thrift shop early, where she knew she would find an amulet of great power. She bought it and put it on after acquiring it, and after classes the three metas met up. Artemis took them to the Statue of Liberty with her magic flare powers. She paused them, using their summoning and conjuryer powers to open a portal to the Hellhilton University. She unpaused them and they went to their destiny. The four of them got the seven lost texts from the castle, and that altered AJ and Daniel as they went to tell Miles. He knew it must be the missing Artemis, he explained to them he need her meta energy to feed off to complete his plans.

And AJ asked which are? He said, to travel between realms, portals, and time itself. Good magic is great in a few who can do anything, but evil is less with great powers as long as good is many. With few good and powerful, then I need her strength alone to accomplish my goals. So, my evil can consume everything, so I am ruler of everything and everyone like my grandfather Drake wanted. He told he to leave, and she did. He looked at Daniel Kyle, as he read his mind. He used his shadow powers to lock the door. He told Daniel he had the power of telepathy, he threw Daniel on the bed telekenically and he looked down. Daniel was shocked to see, he was only in his boxer briefs, and then Miles said you want me, while my body only right now. Miles was also just in his underwear, but they were a seethrew thong. He said, my endowments are beyond measure. They kissed passionately. The bursting fantasy began, I started to put my hand in his lap, as I nipple his ear. Miles let me race in between his legs, he was wonderfully hard. We seemed to be moaning, as I fingered his the man on top of me.

The naked man was on top jabbing it in, as I clutched the bed. He moans, I panted, and I felt harder then before. I felt it, as I moaned and screamed louder. I was filed with love and I erupted loudly as he panted, then Miles looked at Daniel, who was mournfully in love with his lover. They kissed for the final time, as they were dressed in mere seconds, and Miles told Daniel to prepare for battle. Daniel went to summon goblets and dwarfs. Artemis and the other three returned the texts, as Amara teleported them to the gate. They cast a spell to open it, and they had to get the only person able to stop Miles Shadow, Glenn. Warren touched his amulet as they teleported in the house. It protected him from Artemis, De'Andre, and Chandlor. Amara was unaffected by it.

She persecuted him to trust her, when he saw her amulet. He put down the force field, and asked her name and kin. She replied she was a great grand daughter of a mysterious woman who married her family in the 3060's. He said, my great Aunt Thelma left when the gate closed, since she never left the kingdom and city. They both had powers, while now her powers she explained. She picked up the boy as she teleported herself the boy and Artemis to the kingdom.

She told De'Andre to stay with Chandlor to protect Warren, when he snucked out to follow them with his powers. He left invisible, tracking them with his empathy threw portals he made. Amara shot cloudbombs, cloudballs, and plasma sonic blasts to kill the dwarfs, which where easy to kill, not like the goblets. He saw the ladies were no match, once Amara failed to defeat them. Artemis was going to try, when he made himself visible. She threw lighting sparks to kill one at a time, so he made a force field around them as he threw electricity and sonic flarebombs. AJ was arrested, once Artemis stayed behind to defeat her former best friend. She was evenly matched and got board, so she cast a spell she remembered form the books to strip a person of their powers.

She then tried to free the people, which could only be done once, Miles was dead. She was captured by him, to feed his psychcatic plans of total control. He put her on a cross behind him in the main hall as he sat at the thrown. Daniel was blocking their powers, into Glenn threw him telekenically and he teleported to Miles. Amara and Glenn killed Miles, as Daniel watched helplessly. Daniel saw the majestic blaze of hurtful glow of orange go threw Miles, as his eyes burned fire and he blindly saw the vision of his great lover fall to his knees. The gazing rows of light was killing him, as Darkfire came out of Miles, and then Daniel knew everything would be okay after a warmth blow of energy went threw him. He summoned a portal to earth, where he went into hiding.

Everyone later came into the mainhall, as Amara healed Artemis. Artemis tells them, when Miles took her powers she saw a vision of his baby being born, and told them she no longer has any powers accept the ability to see the future occasionally. It was about fifteen years later, when seventeen-year-old Glenn was to be crowned king of Galaxy of the Moon. It was now 4336, Artemis warned Amara to stay away from the ceremony. She told her and De'Andre to go investigate the alley that missing people have being going down in New York. It holds the nothingness and darkness that Daniel leads people in, so it can kill them and devourers their energy for evil. Stanley was born four years ago, once Daniel came out of hiding to fuck some innocence woman, to be carrier of the evil child. The sperm that Miles shot in Daniel's body after that passionate night, was to stay there into it goes into Daniel sperm as Miles'. He held the woman capture, killed her once the child was born, and has been raising it his own. Stanley opened the vortex of doom to feed off, and grew to be nineteen. Stanley and his stepfather wanted revenge, and killed AJ Wyatt, but first her ex and his wife, and their family.

Never leave loose ends, says Daniel. They captured Artemis and Glenn Perry, plus Barbara Perry, Warren Perry, Rufus Union, and Chandlor, and then they killed Artemis. As they waited for the other heroes, as Chandlor astral projected to them to tell them what happened. De'Andre Green and his wife Amara Lexington-Green had to find three other metas, who were descends of any superheroes. They read about Force Fury University, so they got Bethany Skilhawk, Preston Kirwin, and Larry Cloud. Larry was great nephew of Henry Ryan Cloud; Preston was great grandchild of Felicia Kirwin, and Abby's stepson's daughter Bethany. These three plus the other two said the same spell to get in the cast, and the combined their powers with Chandlor to give to Glenn, who killed Miles'lover Daniel Kyle and son Stanley Shadow. The end of evil, after Amara closes the vortex of doom in the alley.


End file.
